shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube
YouTube Wikipedia page }} YouTube is a video uploading platform. YouTubers YouTubers must have at least 100,000 subscribers to be added. Listed in order from most subscribed to least subscribed. :Felix Kjellberg, aka PewDiePie :Evan Fong, aka VanossGaming :Mark Fischbach, aka Markiplier :Seán McLoughlin, aka jacksepticeye :Shane Dawson :Daniel Middleton, aka DanTDM :Liza Koshy :David Dobrik :Zoe Sugg, aka Zoella :Jonathan, aka H2ODelirious :Adam Dahlberg, aka Sky Does Everything :James Rallison, aka TheOdd1sOut :Jordan Maron, aka CaptainSparklez :Joseph Garrett, aka stampylonghead :Joey Graceffa :Joe Sugg, aka ThatcherJoe :Marzia Kjellberg (quit YouTube) :Tyler Oakley :Caspar Lee :Troye Sivan :Gabbie Hanna :Daniel Howell :Matthew Santoro :Jaiden Dittfach, aka Jaiden Animations :Connor Franta :Jonathan Jafari, aka JonTronShow :Alfie Deyes :Elizabeth Dwyer, aka LDShadowLady :Ryland Adams :Phil Lester, aka Amazing Phil :Cody Kolodziejzyk, aka Cody Ko :Zane Hijazi :Kenneth Morrison, aka CinnamonToastKen :James Wilson Jr., aka UberHaxorNova :Luke Patterson, aka CaRtOoNz :Rob Gavagan :Grace Helbig :Jaren Smith, aka SMii7Y :Cryaotic :Scotty Sire :Danny Gonzalez :Shane Gill, aka DidYouKnowGaming? :Tyler Ellis, aka Plot Twist :Stacy Hinojosa, aka stacyplays :Chester See :Drew Gooden :Noel Miller :John K, aka Kryoz :Aleksandr Marchant, aka ImmortalHD :TonyvToons :Ethan Nestor, aka CrankGameplays :Signe Hansen, aka Wiishu :Tyler Scheid Ships Het :CaptainShadowSparklezLady — the ship between Jordan Maron and Elizabeth Dwyer :Danacy — the ship between Daniel Middleton and Stacy Hinojosa :Danzie — the ship between Daniel Middleton and Elizabeth Dwyer :Diza — the ship between David Dobrik and Liza Koshy :Grester — the ship between Grace Helbig and Chester See :Jameden — the ship between James Rallison and Jaiden Dittfach :Pewdzia — the ship between Felix Kjellberg and Marzia Kjellberg :Septishu — the ship between Seán McLoughlin and Signe Hansen :Sizzy — the ship between Scotty Sire and Liza Koshy :Stamcy Cays — the ship between Joseph Garrett and Stacy Hinojosa :Taiden — the ship between TonyvToons and Jaiden Dittfach :Zabbie — the ship between Zane Hijazi and Gabbie Hanna :Zalfie — the ship between Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes Slash :Codel — the ship between Cody Ko and Noel Miller :Crankiplier — the ship between Ethan Nestor and Mark Fischbach :Delitoonz — the ship between Jonathan and Luke Patterson :DidYouKnowTronning — the ship between Shane Gill and Jonathan Jafari :DrewDanny — the ship between Drew Gooden and Danny Gonzalez :GoatTeam — the ship between Matthew Santoro and Rob Gavagan :H2OVanoss — the ship between Jonathan and Evan Fong :Jaspar — the ship between Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee :Krii7y — the ship between John K. and Jaren Smith :NovaHD — the ship between James Wilson Jr. and Aleksandr Marchant :PewDieCry — the ship between Felix Kjellberg and Cryaotic :PewDieKen — the ship between Felix Kjellberg and Kenneth Morrison :Pewdieplier — the ship between Felix Kjellberg and Mark Fischbach :Phan — the ship between Phil Lester and Daniel Howell :Septicpie — the ship between Seán McLoughlin and Felix Kjellberg :Septiplier — the ship between Seán McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach :Shoey — the ship between Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa :Shyan — the ship between Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara :Shyland — the ship between Shane Dawson and Ryland Adams :Skylox — the ship between Adam Dahlberg and Tyler Ellis :StampTDM — the ship between Joseph Garrett and Daniel Middleton :Toastiplier — the ship between Kenneth Morrison and Mark Fischbach :Tronnor — the ship between Troye Sivan and Connor Franta :Troyler — the ship between Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley :Tythan — the ship between Tyler Scheid and Ethan Nestor Femslash :Lizacy — the ship between Elizabeth Dwyer and Stacy Hinojosa Poly :CinnamonSeptiPlierPie — the ship between Kenneth Morrison, Seán McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach and Felix Kjellberg :Septipier — the ship between Seán McLoughlin, Felix Kjellberg and Mark Fischbach Fanon YouTube is one of the most popular websites on the internet, and over 1 billion people have used YouTube at some point. YouTuber ships are popular online, and slash is the most common ship type for YouTuber ships. In addition, YouTube videos of various ships from various fandoms exist. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Web Shows (YouTube) tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : List